cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Defense Coalition
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: North Atlantic Defense Coalition category:Blue team alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Motto: For Order, For Power, For Peace!'' |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || Azure Mantle of Pravitelstvo (July 2006) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Secretary General | *EmperorCharlesVI of Capitalistocrace |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ministers | * Military Operations Commander: Karolus * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Caberfeidh * Finance Minister: EmperorCharlesVI * Internal Affairs Minister: Tavillion |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Blue Team Senator(s) | *Heretic of Land of Heresy |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Member Alliance of GUARD, the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Statistics |Alliance Stats |} The North Atlantic Defense Coalition is a Blue Team Alliance based off of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. = The North Atlantic Defense Coalition Charter = I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. These member nations agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all. Consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defense, will assist the member or members so attacked by taking whatever action as is deemed necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the North Atlantic area. II. Admission & Expulsion Any nation, given that they are not currently at war with any alliance that is either neutral or friendly to the NADC or involved in any sort of transgression with the allies of the NADC, may join the Coalition. All applying member nations must sign this Charter, thus committing to uphold and protect the ideals it represents. A member nation may be expelled from the NADC if that nation commits an action that violates or severely offends the principles of the Charter. The Secretary General may expel any member for said offenses on his or her own authority, although if the reasons behind such an action are found to be insufficient, it is considered justifiable grounds for the Advisory Council to call a veto and bring the issue before the Assembly. III. Political Structure IIIa. Ruling Bodies The NADC consists of the following bodies of general authority: A Secretary General (SECGEN), responsible for the NADC's public relations, general alliance management, maintaining all things pertaining to the workings of the Assembly, and the protection of its interests abroad. The SECGEN has the power to grant all other governmental positions as required with the exception of department-specific deputies. All other officials are to report to the SECGEN. All powers not expressively given by this charter to any other position or body are given to the SECGEN to be used for the benefit of the membership. The Assembly, consisting of all Coalition members. The Assembly can alter the NADC Charter with a vote of at least 80% in favor. The Assembly may also hold a vote of no confidence on any minister, which must receive a 2/3-majority vote in order to pass. The affected minister must immediately step down, and the Secretary General must appoint a replacement. The Assembly is the only legislative body within the North Atlantic Defense Coalition and all legislative proposals and Law amendments must be passed before the Assembly and approved by a Simple Majority (50% +1). No Law may override the rules and boundaries of the NADC Charter. The Senate, consisting of 6 elected individuals. The Senate acts as a floodgate for the Assembly to ensure that faulty proposals aren't rushed into law. Typically, the Internal Affairs Minister is the Chairperson of the Senate (thus becoming the 7th member) unless he / she wishes to outsource it. The Chairperson simply keeps the Senate moving and holds no additional power. The Senate votes only on those proposals which have already passed the Assembly. If the Senate votes down such a proposal, it is sent back to the Assembly. If the result is the same, the proposal is passed regardless of the Senate. The Senate has the ability to veto against decisions of the Secretary General, at which point the decision on the matter would proceed to the Assembly for a vote, and upon approval would immediately take into effect regardless of the Senate. To enact a veto, there must be a minimum of 2/3rds support within the Senate. The Arbitrational Court, consisting of 4 elected Jury members, two appointed Arbitrators, and one appointed Chief Arbitrator. The Court is a mediating body that helps to solve disputes between the membership and the NADC Government. The Jury is ultimately responsible for delivering a verdict on whether the NADC Government is in the wrong or in the right of the accused act. The Chief Arbitrator then delivers the consequences of that verdict. The Arbitrators are closely involved with the judiciary process. They will also be assisting in the management and monitoring of correctly setting up and enforcing the administrative process of managing the Court. IIIb. Management Bodies The NADC consists of the following bodies of specific authority: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_internalheader_seal.png An Internal Affairs Department, managed by the Internal Affairs Minister who is responsible for overseeing the general administration of the alliance. The Minister of Internal Affairs holds an exceptional duty, of cooperating closely with the Secretary General regarding inter-alliance management. The Internal Affairs Minister will have more responsibilities than power, and those responsibilities will be outlined and updated by the Secretary General. The Internal Affairs Minister is also the only official spokesperson of the Secretary General, and may speak on his behalf – although the SECGEN may always override any of the statements made by the IAM if this is considered necessary. In times of long-term absence of the SECGEN, the IAM will be the only possible and temporary replacement of the SECGEN. For this to happen, the SECGEN must be absent for the minimum of 5 consecutive days, and this must be approved by a simple majority of Cabinet Members. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_fadheader_seal.png A Foreign Affairs Department, managed by the Foreign Affairs Minister who is responsible for overseeing the general running of the ambassadors and embassies as well as general foreign relations. He or she has the power to appoint new ambassadors (although the SECGEN may overrule these) as well as to remove others from power. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister who would function under the authority of the Foreign Affairs Minister in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the minister is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the Foreign Affairs Minister. The Foreign Affairs Minister may wish to appoint a Press Secretary as the official spokesperson for the NADC. The Assembly must approve this appointment by a simple majority. The Secretary General may veto the nomination, but only if the nominee was approved by an Assembly vote of less than 80% in favor. The Press Secretary is responsible for ensuring consistency and clarity in official communications. The Press Secretary may issue press releases such as announcements or news bulletins on behalf of the NADC; however, he or she does not have the power to make independent statements on policies or positions of the alliance beyond those officially stated in the NADC Charter, its supporting documents, or Assembly votes. The SECGEN shall approve all statements of policy not already covered in said documents prior to release by the Press Secretary. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_ddheader_seal.png A Defense Department, managed by the Military Operations Commander who is responsible for the coordination of retaliatory attacks against aggressor nations/alliances or of preemptive strikes against potential threats to the security of the NADC and its members. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Military Commander who would function under the authority of the MOC in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the MOC is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the Military Operations Commander. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_fdheader_seal.png A Financial Department, managed by the Finance Minister who is responsible for all trade, aid, and other finance related issues. This includes providing trade partners and aid to new alliance members in need, giving advice concerning resources, and managing the distribution of NADC funds to member nations who request them in times of peace and war. The Finance Minister automatically serves as the Bank President unless the minister chooses to outsource this position to a different member by means of appointment (if this is the case, the Assembly may call a vote of no-confidence on the nominee and remove him from power by a 2/3 majority vote). The Bank President organizes and maintains the NADC Federal Bank system. The Bank President manages member applications to the Federal Bank, the appointment and dismissal of Bankers (member nations who function as banks to be aided by several bank members, and whose nominations may be vetoed by a unanimous decision by the other NADC officials), and the distribution of bank funds to Bank members. IV. Elections Elections will be held for the position of Secretary General, for the Senate, and for the Arbitrational Court every 2 months with no maximum term limit for the SECGEN. The Military Operations Commander, Foreign Affairs Minister, and Finance Minister are all appointed by the Secretary General immediately after the election, and they in turn appoint their respective deputies. Someone in any one of these positions may serve as many times as they are appointed. See Article IIIa for the Assembly's power over these appointments. V. Financial Aid The Federal Bank of the NADC is fully responsible for the provision of elementary aid such as Starter Aid and Military Aid to all members of the alliance. All other types of Finance that are non-elementary require Bank Membership to be applicable. These types of finance are available upon request in the Federal Bank Forum. For the provision of Elementary Aid, the Minister of Finance must be contacted personally. VI. Military Action If war is declared on a NADC member nation, that nation must immediately inform the Military Operations Commander or his or her Deputy so that the MOC can set up a Rogue Response Effort. All financial, diplomatic, and military coordination will take place in that thread, and orders will be given directly by the MOC or his or her Deputy. The suffering nation may not respond militarily unless ordered to do so by the MOC him/herself or his or her Deputy. If the original aggressor makes a peace offer, which is then approved by the MOC or his or her Deputy, all NADC members currently involved in the war must accept it. Nuclear weapons may only be used with direct permission from the Military Operations Commander and SECGEN or in response to a nuclear attack. In the case of the Military Operations Commander's extended absence, the Secretary General alone must approve the use of nuclear weapons in his stead. If a member is morally opposed to a declaration of offensive action against another alliance and has voted against that action in the Assembly vote, he or she can petition for a Writ of Neutrality, effectively removing that member temporarily from the conflict and all its implications. = NADC News & History = The NADC's First Steps Azure Mantle founded the NADC with Aryndil, Heretic, and Nadjia. The Alliance slowly grew until it contained nine members at the time of ratification of the Charter. The Charter was officially ratified on July 27th, 2006, and Heretic was elected to the position of Secretary General soon afterwards. Also in the end of July, the Alliance was officially announced to the cyberverse. Announcing the North Atlantic Defense Coalition - Posted: Jul 28 2006 @ 07:21 AM :I come here today to announce a new alliance to the world of CyberNations. This alliance has been in the shadows for quite some time. It was conceived and construction began long before the craze of new alliances hit the globe as a result of the new team colors. We waited, taking our time, hoping for the day where we could receive the public recognition our fledgling alliance so desperately needed. Today is that time. :I hereby announce the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to the world, an alliance dedicated to the security of the north atlantic region. My nation of Pravitelstvo is the first, the founding nation of this coalition. Since the NADC's creation, nine other nations have joined with us. Now that we have a secure member base, we feel it that it is about time we go public with our coalition. Hopefully, that member base will now increase, and the influence of the NADC will grow and our member nations propser through the security we provide. :As a new alliance, the NADC will be seeking diplomatic relations with other, more established alliances in an effort to increase our influence and thus grow and prosper in this world. We hope that the longstanding alliances of CyberNations will choose us as their newest partners. Retirement, Restructuring, Revisions Retirement, Restructuring, Revisions—Oct 25 2006, 02:26 PM From the desk of the Secretary General of the NADC: :It has been a long time since any official declaration or announcement has come from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Recent events within our alliance have made it a necessity for us to inform the world of the changes that have taken place. It is with great sadness and respect that we announce the retirement of our Commander-in-Chief (CINC) Azure Mantle of Pravitelstvo. Many of you will know him as the founder and prominent leader of the NADC. :"I never created this alliance because I wanted power, I just wanted a place were like-minded people could come and share in my dream and their dreams. That dream became a reality, and I'm proud of everyone here who's helped it through." - Azure Mantle :As much as the entire alliance is shocked by Azure's retirement, we support him in every way we can. This event sparked discussions about how the North Atlantic Defense Coalition should be lead in light of the power vacuum created by his departure. It was clear amongst our members that Azure's successor would have large boots to fill, and we were unsure if we even wanted another CINC because of that. :Subsequently, we decided that it would be best to dissolve the position of Commander-in-Chief and merge his former duties into that of the Secretary General. As with any democratic system, there is a need for a safety measure inside the law to prevent power abuse. Hence, the Secretary General thought up the idea of creating the Advisory Council, a body dedicated to advising the Secretary General on important matters concerning the alliance, as well as aiding any new Secretary General on becoming familiar with the new duties and responsibilities that person will face. This Council will consist of senior NADC members who are knowledgeable and experienced in NADC law and affairs. Most significantly, the Advisory Council has the ability to veto decisions made by the Secretary General. In case of a veto, the decision will be relayed to our Assembly (the new name given to the ruling body of all NADC members in place of "Council"). :Alongside Governmental reforms, five other Charter Amendments have passed over the last week, and on top of that, the Charter underwent a major all-encompassing revision to make it as clear and as well structured as possible. Hence, here we present the new Charter of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition! http://z14.invisionfree.com/NADC/index.php?showtopic=9 :The final event we would like to announce is the appointment of new deputies and council members. Elections are still underway, and they will conclude on November 1st, but these appointments have already been made and thus will be announced today: :• Benevolent Ruler has been appointed to Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister :• Nadjia (Current Press Secretary and former Foreign Affairs Minister) has been elected as permanent member of the Advisory Council :• Doomkid (former Minister of Defense) has been elected as permanent member of the Advisory Council :• Azure Mantle (former Commander-in-Chief) has been elected as permanent member and Chairman of the Advisory Council, as well as official Recruitment Officer :We congratulate the appointment of these loyal members, and we hope that their efforts will bear many fruitful results for our alliance. :An up-to-date list of the NADC governing body may be found here: http://z14.invisionfree.com/NADC/index.php?showtopic=637 :—EmperorCharlesVI, Secretary General Delcaration of War on SoL Delcaration of War on SoL—Oct 30 2006 @ 12:22 AM From the press office of the NADC: :Today we come to the world community with a grave but necessary announcement. We come to you with our close allies, the Nordreich, with a declaration of war against what we have deemed the rogue alliance "Sons of Liberty." Following the end of the cease-fire, our forces will be conducting swift military operations with our allies to penetrate deep into the heartlands of the SoL aligned nations and to cripple them as quickly as possible. :The "Sons of Liberty," as they call themselves, have committed numerous atrocities in the form of acts of completely unwarranted aggression against defenseless independent nations. This alliance exists only to cause mayhem and destruction upon those who cannot defend themselves. They have abused their status as an alliance time and time again, and thus they are nothing more than a band of rogues, rogues which must be taken care of. :The Nordreich approached us with their intentions to declare war on the SoL and asked if the NADC would do so as well. By the terms of our Treaty of Amity, we of course were bound to at least consider their request in the form of an Assembly vote, and that we did. The vote came out overwhelmingly in favor of assisting our allies in this endeavor, treaty or no treaty. :Our attacks will be swift and deadly, and we will continue to press forward until our enemies are defeated and unable to cause any more mayhem. Surrendering nations will be given a full pardon so long as they publicly absolve themselves of any connection with the Sons of Liberty rogue organization and swear never collectively raise arms against the defenseless again. We will press on until every last rogue has either surrendered or been decisively defeated, or the SoL as a whole decide to accept Nordreich's general terms of surrender. :For Order, for Power, for Peace! :—EmperorCharlesVI, Secretary General :—GS2, Military Operations Commander :—BenevolentRuler, Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister GUARD A Revolutionary Accord—Dec 9 2006 @ 8:59 AM From the Desk of the Press Secretary of the NADC: Today, the NADC, CSN, and ONOS come to the rest of the international CyberNations community with grand news. After much discussion, we have all agreed that this course of actions represents the best wishes of our members. In order to further secure their safety, sovereignty, and continued prosperity, we join together. :For three months now, the NADC has been developing and discussing a revolutionary treaty, a giant leap forward in the evolution of defense pacts. Interested alliances came and went, none fully willing to commit to the bold terms of the pact that made it so unique. Eventually, however, we settled on two innovative alliances who were just as bold as the treaty itself. These alliances have weighed the alternatives, and have seen the benefits that this epic pact offers. They are the CSN and ONOS, and we are proud to partner with them in this endeavor. But what is this treaty? :This treaty is GUARD, Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense. GUARD is not just an MDP between two single partners; it is a multi-alliance coalition, supporting several organizations in a single document. It allows for economic benefit programs, military cooperation, and much more, while still maintaining the complete sovereignty of its signatories. :Written collectively by individuals such as Chris Canny, myself, and others, it breaks the one restraint which has, in our opinion, managed the cripple the entire Cyberverse, and is responsible for creating the aptly named MDP Web that entangles all who venture near. Which is why, I am proud to announce, that GUARD is completely and utterly disconnected from the MDP web. No black lines bind us to its writhing mass, no world wars threaten to unwittingly drag us into to their chaos. We are now an independent body, but not an unprotected one. GUARD secures our freedom, our independence, and it is because of its bold nature that we will stand strong. :For Order, for Power, for Peace! Change in Politics Change in Politics—Feb 13 2007 @ 9:25 PM From the Desk of the Secretary General of the NADC :Citzens of the Cyberverse; for eight months the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) has stood firm in its determination to uphold the principles of our Charter and the inalienable rights of our membership. As a founding signatory of the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense (GUARD), our foreign policy has sought to reflect these aforementioned ideals and has endeavoured to protect the independence with which our grand Coalition was created. :To fulfill and enhance these aims, the NADC has decided to transform the manner in which our foreign policy is implemented and directed; as of this moment the North Atlantic Defense Coalition will no longer pursue NonAggression Pacts (NAPs) and hereby announce that the 48 hour grace period for the cancellation of all Non-Aggression Pacts will follow. The NADC will as of now, by virtue, respect a state of non-aggression with all recognised alliances in the Cyberverse unless other factors decide to make that an impossibility. :As shown by the Great War and numerous other conflicts throughout CN history, alliances have proven that they are willing to cancel, reissue, or even ignore the terms of NonAggression Pacts at will. This pattern lay in direct opposition to the honourable ambitions of our membership; we believe that treaties should not create friendships but reaffirm them. Henceforth, NADC foreign policy will be redirected to the affirmation and solidification of meaningful international agreements that carry greater precedence; such as Treaties of Amity, Economic Agreements, and Friendship Pacts. :—''EmperorCharlesVI'' = External Links = NADC Official Website NADC Offsite Forums NADC Sign-up & Info Thread